


Trick x Or x Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Gen, Greed Island Arc, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Oneshot, Skeletons, Spooky, Training, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place during the Greed Island arc, there's a Halloween Event going on to get one of the restricted cards.





	Trick x Or x Treat

“Gotcha!” exclaimed Gon, snatching the card out of the air before it fell. For a split second, he could hear Killua let out a disappointed sigh, but by the time Gon had turned around, those bright blue eyes of his were ripe with excitement and amazement, shining softly in the low light. 

“Awesome!” said Killua, brushing his hands off on his pants. “What level creature was it?” 

“D level,” said Gon, squinting to look at the back of the card. As part of their training, Bisky had sent the two of them into a cave to catch what appeared to be a batlike creature. Like many of the other creatures Bisky tasked them with collecting, it was rather fast and hard to grab. Her reasoning was that for the bat in the cave, there was low light, so the two of them had to rely on their other senses to catch where it was. The boys had turned it into a small competition to see who could get the bat first, and thus, Gon had won. 

“Hm, I thought it’d at least be C,” said Killua, taking the card out of Gon’s hands after it was offered to him. He looked at it for a bit as the two of them exited the cave, to find Bisky waiting outside. “We got the bat.”

“Nice work, I expected this would take you another fifteen minutes, but I am pleasantly surprised,” said Bisky, looking at the card before giving it back to Killua. A swift breeze blew around them, giving everyone slight shivers. While seasons in the game were rumored not to exist that much, it was apparent that some sort of change had been happening over the past few weeks, albeit, gradually. The group had spent so much time training in the area outside Masadora that realizing things like this was certain.

“It’s getting kind of cold out,” noticed Gon. “What day is it, anyways?” Killua tapped his fingers as he did some quick mental math. 

“I’d say…..October 29?” he guessed, not completely sure of himself. Bisky, on the other hand, seemed to perk up at the mention of the date, her blonde pigtail bouncing slightly.

“Oh, perfect timing. Do you two know anything about card 21, the Skeleton Goggles?” asked Bisky. Killua and Gon exchanged glance that confirmed that neither of them knew what was going on. They’d put the search for any of the restricted card slots on hold as they trained with Bisky. Of course, if an opportunity arose, they would take a break for a day or two and get a card, but those moments were far and few between. 

“So there’s a rumor that’s gone around about card 21, and that one way to obtain it is through an event that opens up around Halloween, which has led to speculations that it’s a trick or treating event,” explained Bisky. “I’m pretty sure people pinpointed Masadora as where the event takes place since there’s an area that’s pretty neighborhood-like.” The two boys stared at her blankly. Bisky put her hands on her hips. 

“What’s trick or treating?” asked Gon, breaking the silence. Bisky looked over at Killua, to see if at least he could explain it to Gon, but instead he just kind of shrugged his arms.

“Seriously? You two have never been trick or treating?” asked Bisky, raising her voice a little bit in shock. “Kids everywhere go trick or treating, how have you two never done it?” 

“We didn’t have that kind of thing on Whale Island, the only other kid there was a girl a little younger than me,” explained Gon. 

“I didn’t have time for that kind of stuff,” said Killua, which he then failed to elaborate on. Bisky facepalmed. Had they really been deprived of normal kid activities such as this? Bisky did a few mental calculations in her head. They could afford to take a little time off, a break was always good for boosting morale. Besides, she couldn’t let her conscience rest knowing that she was yet again another person to deprive them of a normal childhood activity. 

“Not that I don’t find this training incredibly important, but we’re going to take a break for a few days and obtain the Skeleton Goggles,” declared Bisky, not letting any ulterior emotions show in her voice. “In two days, the two of you are going to go trick or treating in Masadora to….I do suppose I should explain entirely what this is, since you look clueless. The premise is that you go door to door and tell the person who answers “trick or treat”, and then they give you a piece of candy. Oh, and you get to dress up as a monster or something, too.”

“I’d say that Bisky could go as a witch, but then she wouldn’t need a costume, since she’s already an old hag.” Killua’s smug look stayed on his face for approximately .5 seconds before it was wiped completely off by a smach from Bisky, who looked anything but amused. Gon covered his own smile in a jiffy, fearing Bisky might have noticed he laughed at Killua’s joke. 

“Call me an old hag one more time,” Bisky pointed her finger at him menacingly. While Killua’s attitude was something to work on, she did find it a bit charming, and reminiscent of herself when she was that age. She took a breath before continuing. “I’m not going to be trick or treating with the two of you, I’ve done it many times before. I’ll be scouring the city for clues that might help you two, but in all honesty, I think the event will make itself clear if we’re right.”

“So we just go up to doors and get candy? And the card might show up as a treat? It seems a bit too easy,” said Gon, taking some time to think about the situation they were in. “Will it really just happen like that?”

“Well, like Bisky said, we don’t entirely know about the event, only rumors. And besides, this is a game. If they have a Halloween event, it could just be for fun, and the card is a prize,” explained Killua. “Either that, or there’s some twist on what happens, like maybe we have to give away all of our candy for it.” Gon was content with this reply, so the two of them turned over to Bisky again. 

“What kind of monster should I go as?” asked Gon. 

“Well, you could always go as something you find frightening, or intimidating,” suggested Bisky. Killua and Gon’s faces scrunched up at the same moment that dressing up as Hisoka crossed their minds simultaneously. There was a long pause before anyone said anything again.

“I’ll go as a vampire,” announced Killua. “They sell robes and other sorts of costume parts in Masadora.”

“I’ll be….uh….” Gon looked around blankly before picking up a pair of horns from the rocky ground. “A goat.”

“A...goat,” Killua giggled, as Gon looked at him confused. 

“I mean, you can if you want,” said Bisky, also finding Gon’s costume idea a bit hilarious. “Those are ram horns, by the way.” Gon shrugged. 

“Close enough,” he said, holding up one horn on each side of his head. “I’ll just use a headband or something to strap them on, and then I’ll get some robes at the store with Killua.” By now, Killua’s laughing had stopped, but he was still perplexed with Gon’s choice. 

“Do you think goats are scary, or something?” asked Killua, his mouth twisting into a playful smirk. 

“Not particularly, but the horns on the ground did look kind of spooky just laying there,” explained Gon. Killua shrugged. He could see where Gon was coming from, though it was still hilarious to imagine Gon genuinely finding goats scary.

“Fair enough, I guess.”

* * *

“Trick or Treat!” 

“Ah! Treat!” said the old lady at the door, dropping a few pieces of candy into Gon and Killua’s bags. They high fived after the door closed, pleased with the amount of candy they’d received. They had been trick or treating for about half an hour at this point after Bisky left them to, well, she didn’t exactly give a straight answer as to what she was doing, but Killua speculated that she was going to an “adult party”. That got a confused look out of Gon, and after explaining, Killua half expected Bisky to manifest around the corner just to scold him. Nonetheless, the two of them were having fun.

“Do you want my chocolate ones?” asked Gon, remembering that Killua’s favorite food in general was choco-robots. Killua shrugged. Gon was disappointed for a second at Killua’s lack of response, but he quickly cheered up again.

“It’s your chocolate, I won’t take it unless you don’t like it, or something,” said Killua, shrugging off the fact that he definitely did want the chocolate. Over the past few months, Gon had noticed that Killua didn’t like to do anything he considered selfish. This included declining offers like this, since he didn’t want Gon to go out of his way for him. Luckily for Gon, he had figured out the loophole a few weeks ago.

“How about we trade? I prefer the sour candies anyways,” he said, offering Killua to look inside his bag. Killua’s expression changed completely to that of excitement as he went right ahead digging through the bag to find all of the delicious chocolate. After stuffing his bag with the chocolate he’d obtained, he let Gon go through his own bag and grab some of the sour candies. 

As they continued walking around the town, they saw the one house they had yet to go to: the creepy looking one at the top of the hill where something interesting was bound to happen. Things didn’t look that creepy without a reason, especially not in a game. 

The first thing that stood out about the house wasn’t the dark color pallet that seemed to extend further than just the house and into the lawn, or the cobwebs that draped upon any surface they could cling to. No, it was the fact that the house itself seemed to be emanating a sinister aura, one that felt eerie and panicked. Almost neurotic, in a sense. The rest of the atmosphere surrounding it was rather fitting, with the weathered wood, and the twisted dead trees in the front. The moon rose high in the sky, shrouded in a layer of wispy fog. 

“Did you remember this house existing before?” asked Killua, trying to judge Gon’s reaction from his face. What he had come to realize about Gon, was that he was pretty difficult to get a read just from visual cues. His face currently had that of determination, and inquiry, nothing to indicate that he was scared in the slightest. Whether or not that meant he actually was scared or not, Killua wouldn’t be able to tell. But at least he appeared to be anticipating checking this house out. 

“Nope!” said Gon gleefully, giving Killua a big smile. “We’re probably on the right track, then.” Killua nodded, and the two of them continued up the path to the house. 

“I wonder what kind of person lives here,” said Gon, taking in the full picture of the house. Killua hiked his bag up to his forearm so he could stuff his hands in his pockets.

“Whoever lives there probably lives alone,” said Killua, looking down at the path. “The path doesn’t seem very upkept, and the house itself seems to be falling apart. If multiple people lived here, you’d expect at least someone to want to take care of it.”

“Interesting,” said Gon, kicking a rock on the path. He kicked it a few more times before it landed in the grass and he didn’t decide to go after it. “Maybe it’s a sort of test of courage type thing? You know, if someone gets freaked out, they’re not going to go all the way to the top, right?”

“Stupid, who would be scared of this?” asked Killua. Gon stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’m not, but it was just a thought,” said Gon. By the time they made it up to the top of the small hill, they could really feel the creepiness exuding from the house. Gon grabbed the heavy iron knocker on the door and knocked. Twice. 

No response. 

“Do you think anyone’s home?” asked Gon, trying to take a peek through the window. Killua put his hand on the door knob and jiggled it slightly. 

“The door’s unlocked,” he said, looking over at Gon for approval before he slowly opened the door. The rusty hinges moaned and the wood creaked as the door opened about three inches, only to be stopped right in its tracks.

Suddenly, a skeleton hand reached out and grabbed the edge of the door. The bones were a dull off white, and looked like they hadn’t seen the sun in ages. The moonbeams reflected off what appeared to be two lenses between the gap of the door and the doorframe. 

“Trick or treat?” asked Gon and Killua, holding their bags out awkwardly. The hand extended a little outwards more towards them, the creepy fingers becoming more and more visible.

“Trick!” shouted a shrill voice, just as they were pushed backwards. The force wasn’t enough to make them tumble all the way down the hill, especially since the two of them had braced for the impact, so they ended up on their feet about twenty feet away from where they had started. 

“What just happened,” Killua muttered to himself, checking his bag to make sure none of the candy had spilled out. “I was  _ not _ expecting that.”

“Neither was I,” said Gon, looking over at the house with a very confused expression. “I kind of just expected to get the goggles when we held our bags out.” Killua snapped, a sudden realization coming upon him. 

“Oh, I get it,” he said, turning to face Gon. “When we say “trick or treat”, normally people just give us candy, a treat, to avoid getting a “trick”. I think we’re supposed to play a trick on this house. I mean, either that, or we could just break in through one of the windows, the panels are probably really easy to pop out because this is such an old house, and-”

“We might not get the event prize if we don’t obtain the goggles through trick or treating,” brought up Gon. Killua nodded. 

“I guess, that makes sense,” he said. “But if we still can’t get the prize after we pull a trick, then I’m going to get into that house one way or another.”

“Okay,” said Gon. It wasn’t that he was inherently against trying to break into the creepy house, more that he just wanted to play the event as intended. “Now we just need to think of a trick to play on the skeleton guy inside.”

“He didn’t seem like he wanted to leave the house, what if we try pulling him out?” asked Killua. Gon’s face lit up.

“Of course! That’s perfect! But how do we pull him out of the house?” asked Gon, scratching his head. 

“We could lasso a rope around his hand or something and yank him out. Or maybe we could bait him to step outside the house, and get one of his legs,” suggested Killua. “I do think we need to be a bit careful, though, because I think the skeleton dude was wearing the skeleton goggles. He can probably see right through the walls of the house.”

“Well, he can’t see through the packaging of cards,” said Gon, pulling out a wrapper from his pocket. “What if we do the baiting trick, and tear this up to cover up the rope?”

“That’s genius,” said Killua, taking the wrapper from Gon. “How many more of these do you have?” 

“Three, I bought some cards earlier,” said Gon, reaching into his pocket to take out another few wrappers. “We do need rope, though.”

“I have the one we used for the cave,” said Killua, pulling it out. He quickly fastened a quick knot, stuck his arm through it and made sure that it would tighten around it, before loosening up the knot and moving it back to position. “Nice. We’ll leave this down at the ground for him to step on.”

“To lure him out, one of us should stay close to the house while the other goes away with the rope,” said Gon.

“That actually makes a lot of sense,” said Killua, throwing the rope over his shoulder. “If one of us stays closer to the house, the goggles will see that, and won’t focus on the areas of the rope that lead away from the door. I can man the rope, do you want to try to ring the doorbell and then hide in the bushes right next to the house? It’ll look like we’re pulling some other sort of prank, to throw him off.”

“That’s great, Killua!” exclaimed Gon. “I hadn’t thought of that, but it works! I can go and knock on the door and quickly pretend to hide.” The two of them went over to the house to set up their trap. Killua quickly lay the rope down on the ground and covered it with bits and pieces of the spell cards packaging that he had shredded. It didn’t need to be completely covered, just invisible enough that the guy inside wouldn’t notice it. 

Killua then dragged the rope around the edge of the house, and sat down crouched, enough that he could see if the door opened or not. He lay in wait and left the next part of the plan in Gon’s control. 

After seeing that Killua had set up the trap, Gon walked back up to the front door, and knocked with the knocker again. Twice. He then quickly jumped into the nearby bushes and nestled himself down so that it appeared that he was really truly trying to hide. He lay in wait as the door remained closed. He tried to remain as still as possible, but was honestly excited to see if their plan would work. 

Slowly, the door creaked open. Gon watched the doorway. Nothing happened. 

He waited.

Nothing happened. 

Gon stood up, and suddenly was met by two reflecting lenses from deeper inside the house. He backed up slowly. The bony hands became visible again, but he was just out of reach for them to grab him. Gon felt his heart pounding in his ears as he took a step backwards again. 

He was bait at this point, right? He wasn’t actually going to get eaten by the skeleton, or anything, he was just going to lure it out into the open so Killua could nab it, right? Right?

Gon felt a bit more uneasy as he took another step backwards. He couldn’t run away too fast, no, then the skeleton would just close the door. As long as the door was still open, the plan was still on. He needed to be calm about this. He needed to make the skeleton think it had a chance. 

“Trick or treat!” said Gon cheerfully as he held out his bad. 

And then it happened. To get a bit closer to push Gon away, one bony leg left the sanctity of its residence and appeared before him, glowing softly in the moonlight. Gon’s eyes jolted over to where Killua sat crouched and hidden, just in time for Killua to pull tightly on the rope. 

Quicker than Gon had expected, the skeleton had been completely yanked out of the house and was dragged all the way to the side of the house. He quickly rushed over to Killua, just in case he needed help subduing it, and watched as the skeleton wriggled around trying to free itself from the trap they’d set. 

“Wow, the skeleton was a lot lighter than I’d expected,” said Killua to Gon, holding the skeleton down to make sure it couldn’t escape. “So, how do we get the card now?”

“Hmm,” said Gon before taking the goggles right off the skeleton’s face. Both the skeleton and the goggles suddenly poofed. Killua grabbed the skeleton card midair, and Gon held the goggles one. 

“Oh sweet! We got the card!” said Gon, holding it up into the air. “Our plan worked!”

“Of course it did, we came up with it, after all,” said Killua, allowing himself to be slightly arrogant for once. He looked down and read a little bit about the skeleton card. “Looks like he was a D ranked monster. Hmp, we could have taken him out another way.”

“I’m glad we did it this way, though, I had fun setting up a trap with you,” said Gon, smiling. 

“Uhg, that’s so cheesy,” said Killua, pretending that he didn’t think their plan was fun or cool. “Anyways, want to keep checking the other houses for more candy, or do you want to do something else.”

“Well, we did just defeat the skeleton who lives in this house…” said Gon, peering over at the open doorway. “Now would be the perfect chance to check out what this was all about!”

“Now this is a stupid idea I can get behind,” said Killua, holding out his hand. “Rock paper scissors to see who gets to go in first?” Gon smirked.

“Naturally,” he said, holding out his hand. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

“First comes rock,” said Gon. 

“Paper, rock…”

“Scissors!”

“Paper! Aw man, you never use scissors! I thought for sure it was going to be rock,” groaned Killua. He gave Gon a soft punch on the shoulder. “Alright, knock yourself out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off prompts from the hxh discord server, hope everyone enjoyed :3


End file.
